Adulta
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Misao era una adulta, ya tenía diecinueve años, pero Aoshi parecía no haberse dado cuenta. -ONESHOT-


_Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha._

**Adulta**

Los días pasaban serenos, luminosos, adornados con el perfume de los manjares que se servían en el Aoiya y la musicalidad de las risas de sus habitantes.

La paz lo dominaba todo. Y aunque había creído ser capaz de adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos, lo cierto es que le estaba suponiendo un gran esfuerzo. Cuando más relajado creía estar se daba cuenta de que, lo único que estaba haciendo, era mirar con desconfianza a todo lo que le rodeaba, incluso a las hormigas.

En definitiva, las palabras que le había dicho a Ge'in, habían vuelto para patearle, directamente, en el trasero. Lo de regentar el Aoiya le resultaba más difícil que sobrevivir a una guerra.

Cerró bruscamente el libro de cuentas en el que llevaba trabajando las tres últimas horas. Estiraría las piernas. Tal vez iría a alguna tetería del centro. Quizás se acercaría al templo. O simplemente iría al río a ver si se despejaba. Esquivó la cocina y el restaurante abriendo la puerta del hostal, al otro lado había un muchacho que a punto estuvo de chocar con él.

—Buenos días Shinomori-san —saludó con una educadísima reverencia.

—Buenos días —replicó con cierta desgana.

Le conocía. Era uno de los amigos de Misao, joven como ella, castaño, de profundos ojos chocolate, alto y delgado, siempre vestido con elegantes trajes occidentales, y con la irritante costumbre de llevarse a Misao a pasear durante horas y horas. ¿Es que su protegida no podía tener cientos de amigas en vez de juntarse con un montón de chicos?

—Misao… ¿está en casa? —preguntó dudoso, el ninja le daba auténtico miedo y no sólo por la altura.

Le dio la espalda, dejando la puerta abierta, para avisar a regañadientes a su protegida, lo que menos le apetecía era que se enfadase con él.

Se adentró en la cocina. La joven ninja, vestida con la yukata del restaurante, tarareaba una de esas canciones que se oían por las calles de Kyoto moviendo con gracia los talones. A su lado había un gran barreño lleno de agua en el que, flotaban algunas manzanas rojas que ella iba troceando.

—¿Necesita algo, Aoshi-sama? —preguntó adelantándose a sus palabras.

—Endô te espera en la entrada.

—¿Puede hacerme un favor? —preguntó sin dejar su labor de trocear las manzanas para el curry— ¿Podría decirle que estoy trabajando y que ya iré a verle más tarde?

—De eso puede encargarse Okon, ve a jugar con tu amigo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que el repiqueteo del cuchillo sobre la tabla de madera dejaba ver la tensión que había aparecido en su pequeño cuerpo.

—Dígame ¿Cuántos años tengo? —Trató de sonar tranquila y relajada pero no lo logró.

El ninja se frotó la nuca, no comprendía a que venía esa pregunta, pero optó por no crispar más sus nervios y darle una respuesta.

—Diecinueve.

—¡Exacto! —Alzó el cuchillo y lo movió satisfecha con la respuesta—. Ya no tengo edad de salir a jugar como una niña.

—Eres una niña. —Había pensado en voz alta.

—Aoshi-sama. —Se giró cuchillo en mano apuntándole con él—. Soy una mujer adulta y responsable. Nunca abandono mi puesto de trabajo si no es por un caso de vida o muerte. —Apoyó la mano izquierda en su cadera—. Si digo que estoy trabajando ¡Es que estoy trabajando!

Omasu pasó a su lado, cargada con un pesado saco de arroz.

—En serio, la gente crece —continuó en tono tajante—. ¡Kami-sama! Parece mentira que haya sido un ninja tan perspicaz e importante… —enmudeció y se dio la vuelta al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle.

Aoshi dio media vuelta aturdido, Misao jamás le había hablado de aquel modo. Abandonó la cocina para regresar sobre sus pasos.

—La culpa es tuya —le acusó Okina entrando por la puerta que separaba el restaurante de las instalaciones privadas del Oniwaban-shû.

El ninja se limitó a mirarle desconcertado, demasiado sorprendido para mantener su semblante imperturbable.

—En vez de enseñarle a leer y escribir deberías haber hecho algo con semejante carácter.

—La cultura es útil para cualquiera —se defendió de ese ataque tan ridículo.

—Es una mujer, bien sabes que no lo necesita.

—Mujer o no, es la nieta de Makimachi.

El anciano resopló por el argumento tan trillado que le había sacado, sólo faltaba aquello de "el saber no ocupa lugar".

—Excusas a parte, esa es la Misao que tú criaste, si la querías dócil como un cachorrito fallaste estrepitosamente.

Observó al anciano alejarse dando saltitos y suspiró pesadamente.

¿Dónde había ido a parar aquella Misao que se echaba a temblar con sólo oír hablar del aceite caliente?, ¿la que consideraba mortalmente aburrido trabajar en la cocina?, ¿la que inventaba cientos de excusas para irse a jugar a cualquier tontería lejos de sus responsabilidades?

Suspiró hondamente y transmitió el mensaje al joven que aún esperaba en la entrada, Endô sonrió y alabó a Misao por ser tan responsable. Aoshi lo observó alejarse hasta que le perdió de vista. Había perdido las ganas de salir a despejarse, realmente las palabras de Misao le habían herido, había logrado golpear algo en su interior.

Regresó a su despacho dispuesto a enfrascarse en una profunda reflexión sobre las palabras de su protegida y aquél aura furiosa que la había rodeado. A veces tenía la sensación de que pensaba demasiado, de que le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y sin quererlo se dificultaba la vida de la manera más estúpida posible, pero pensar era lo que le había mantenido vivo durante tantos años. Si no hubiese pensado no habría sobrevivido al asedio del castillo de Edo, ni habría sobrevivido al cambio de era... si hubiera pensado más no habría dejado sola a Misao, ni habría acabado trabajando para Takeda y sus hombres seguirían vivos.

Oyó pasos en el tejado y miró el reloj de pared habían pasado dos largas horas en apenas un suspiro. Abrió el _shoji_ y se asomó las voces de Misao y Omasu llegaron a sus oídos, debería volver dentro y dejarlas hablar tranquilas pero por una vez su lado curioso le venció estrepitosamente.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? —La voz de Misao sonaba apagada y sin rastro de alegría.

—Nunca le habías hablado así a Aoshi-san.

—¡Kami! Es que seré una vieja arrugada como Jiya y seguirá tratándome como si fuese una niña.

—No seas así —la voz de Omasu sonó más dulce que nunca—, ponte en su lugar, no debe ser fácil asimilar que su pequeña niña llorona es toda una señorita que ya no le necesita.

El silencio se instaló entre ellas y escuchó a Misao moverse incómoda.

—No irás a decirme que aún necesitas que te dé la manita para caminar por la calle. —Rió—. O que te ayude a vestirte.

—¡No seas tonta! ¡Claro que no!

—Aoshi-san te necesita más a ti de lo que nunca le has necesitado tú a él.

La comadreja bufó y algo tintineó al chocar contra las tejas, seguramente algunas monedas.

—Eso es ridículo.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Vuelvo al restaurante antes de que Kuro incendie la cocina. —La oyó ponerse en pie y ágilmente se adentró en la oscuridad del despacho dejando ligeramente abierto el _shoji_. Omasu saltó al corredor justo frente a él—. Discúlpate.

En el tejado le escuchó replicar algo similar a un 'sí' seguido de una de sus frases indescifrables sobre Keneô y Datsue-ba y otros seres mitológicos antes de saltar y seguir los pasos de su amiga.

¿Él la necesitaba más de lo que le necesitaba ella? Enarcó una ceja. Era ridículo. Era Misao quien necesitaba que la protegieran, era vulnerable, era frágil, era un chiquilla.

No. No era cierto. Misao era lo que le mantenía anclado a la vida. Había sobrevivido a la batalla contra Ge'in sólo por ella, porque le estaba esperando. Se había metido en el asunto de Enishi por haberla oído llorar por su "difunta" amiga Kaoru. Se había aferrado a la idea de que el cadáver de Kaoru era una muñeca pese a saber que era prácticamente imposible.

¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego? Tal vez era cosa de la edad, quizás ya chocheaba como Okina.

Por su parte Misao descargaba su frustración con las patatas y los puerros. ¿Cuándo pensaba asumir su tutor que ya no era una niña? Podía entender que le costase puesto que la conocía desde que era un bebé con apenas unos días de vida pero aquello ya era demasiado, la mayoría de las chicas de su edad llevaban un par de años casadas y tenían hijos. Aunque le partía el corazón podía entender que Aoshi no se fijase en ella como mujer, pero como mínimo podría asumir que otros hombres sí que lo hiciesen... De hecho si pensaba que todos aquellos chicos en edad casadera iban al Aoiya porque se comía de fábula estaba equivocado, ¡si hasta ella se había dado cuenta de que intentaban cortejarla descaradamente!

—Para.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Misao volviendo a la tierra.

—Digo que pares —repitió Kuro—. Si sigues así no tendremos nada que servir, Misao. Además acabarás cortándote un dedo.

La jovencita miró la madera de cortar donde se apilaban los dados de patata y las rodajas de puerro, pero allí no había ni dados ni rodajas, sólo trocitos pequeñitos imposibles de identificar.

—Ah...

—Tómate el resto del día libre, ya lo haré yo.

Kuro le arrebató el cuchillo y Misao se hizo a un lado sintiéndose mal. Suspiró regresando a la residencia. Okina que estaba sentado en el porche la miró cargado de curiosidad.

—Jiya, ¿has visto a Aoshi-sama?

—Está en el dojo.

—Gracias —replicó avanzando con decisión.

—Misao ¿ha pasado algo?

—Nada, Jiya.

Hablaría con él, eso era lo mejor. No podía pasarse el resto de la vida enfadada con él por semejante cosa.

Daba la espalda a la puerta, por como estaba sentado supuso que meditaba, Misao sonrió al darse cuenta de que sus palabras le habían afectado y que por eso estaba ahí en vez de estar en el templo. "El dojo no es un lugar donde se pueda meditar" eso le había dicho.

Dio dos suaves golpecitos en el marco de la puerta pese a estar segura de que él ya sabía que estaba allí observándole.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Él asintió y se giró para quedar frente a frente, una profunda arruga se marcaba entre sus cejas. Le estaba dando muchas vueltas a aquél asunto. Misao tomó asiento.

—Le pido disculpas, Aoshi-sama —dijo bajando la mirada—, he sido muy grosera con usted.

—No. Tenías motivos. Soy yo quien lo lamenta, Misao.

La joven ninja esbozó una sonrisa enternecida.

—¿Quiere que lo hablemos?

—Me gustaría.

Misao le explicó que había crecido, que ya no era una niña, que sus tiempos de escaparse por la ventana para no tener que pisar el restaurante habían acabado, que recibía un centenar de proposiciones de matrimonio diarias. Incluso le dejó caer que estaba enamorada logrando que la expresión de Aoshi demudara en la más absoluta de las sorpresas.

—¿Qué es lo que le preocupa tanto? —preguntó divertida.

—Me preocupa que seas adulta y todo lo que implica.

Misao se puso en pie y fue hasta la puerta.

—Aoshi-sama —se detuvo pero no se giró—. Mi puerta está abierta las veinticuatro horas del día, trescientos sesenta y cuatro días al año, si necesita algo.

—¿Y el día que falta?

—Ese es por si le necesito yo a usted.

La observó alejarse por el patio con la extraña sensación de que sus palabras tenían algún otro significado que no había comprendido.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**  
¡Hola! No tengo mucho que decir sobre este shot, estaba escribiendo ésta historia como parte de un spin-off de mi cómic y el comportamiento de Valentine, Jérôme y Hal'thir, los personajes originales, me recordaron mucho a Misao, Aoshi y Okina, así que lo modifiqué. El argumento es un poco tonto así fuera del contexto original, pero me pareció divertido. Creo que a Aoshi le preocupa tener que asumir que Misao es totalmente autosuficiente porque eso significa que puede perderla._  
_Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
